


The Visit

by RovingRomy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingRomy/pseuds/RovingRomy
Summary: A series of not-necessarily-in-order vignettes based around Syldor coming to Emon in his ambassadorial role and staying in the Keep with Vox Machina. Very much a Vaxleth fic, with maybe a tiny bit of Perc'ahlia thrown in.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“I don’t want him here,” Vax says, leaning back against his hands, the tall grass tickling his arms.

“I don’t think any of us want him here,” Vex responds, lining up her shot and letting go, smirking in satisfaction when the arrow hits the bulls-eye. “It’s not about what we want. It’s about rebuilding Emon.”

“I know, but why does he have to stay with us?”

“Because the Keep is the only place in town with enough space that’s actually livable,” she reminds her brother, trying to hide her amusement at his sullen disposition. “You should have thought about that when you decided to start sharing a room with Keyleth.”

“Or maybe you should have thought about it before you started sharing a room with Percy,” Vax counters, shooting her a dark look.

“I’m not the one that’s throwing a tantrum,” she points out, aiming an arched eyebrow in his direction as she walks away to retrieve her arrows.

“I’m not throwing a tantrum,” he groans, burying his face in his hands. Logically, he knows it’s technically a good thing, their father coming to town. Emon needs to rebuild, and to do that the city needs to reestablish it alliances and connections. The ambassador from Syngorn visiting to talk to the council would be a very positive step in the direction. And Vax wanted that for Emon. He really did.

He just didn’t want to have to see or talk to his father. And he certainly did want to stay in the same house as him.

“Besides,” Vex says as she starts walking back toward him. “He’s bringing Valora. Don’t you want to see her?”

“ _She_ can stay,” Vax grumbles. “Syldor can find somewhere else to go.”

She’s quite for a long moment, watching him as she puts her arrows back into their quiver. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Usually when it comes to our father _I’m_ the one having the meltdown and you’re the one with the ‘fuck him, who gives a shit about what he thinks’ attitude. Seriously, what’s up?”

Sighing, Vax leans forward, his arms hanging lazily over his knees as he drops his head.

“This is just the worst possible time for him to be around.”

His sister takes a seat next to him. “Why? We defeated the Chroma Conclave and saved the world. We achieved something he thought we couldn’t. Either he’ll respect us in a way he never has before, or we’ll actually have all the reason in the world to give his smug superiority right back to him. I kind of can’t wait, to be honest.”

“It’s just… there are things going on right now that I’d rather he not be around for.”

“Like what?” she asks, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Vax looks away, letting out a heavy breath. He still hasn’t told Vex that he and Keyleth were getting married, had decided not to at least until he has a ring. But the last thing he wants to deal with during this time, while he’s trying to find an engagement ring for his fiancee, planning a wedding, and just spending time being with Keyleth, being in love with her, and knowing that she’s going to be his wife is his asshole father and his judgmental attitude.

“Like planning a wedding,” he says, looking at her with a slightly bashful expression.

“A wedding?” she asks, the realization taking a few seconds to hit her face. “Are you and Keyleth engaged?”

He nods, fighting against the huge smile that’s trying to spread across his face, breaking eye contact and looking at the ground when he finds he can’t.

“Vax!” his sister shouts, wrapping her arms around him. “That’s wonderful!”

“Yeah, it is,” he agrees. “It’s pretty fucking great.”

“Wait a second,” Vex says, pulling away from him. “How long has this been thing? When were you going to tell me?” She shoves at his shoulder, trying to keep the smile off her face as she throws a playful glare in his direction.

“I wanted to wait to tell anyone until I had done it right,” he replied. “Me asking her was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I mean, I had thought about it for a long time. I knew I wanted to. It just, when it happened… it wasn’t the way I planned it. So I wanted to do it right, with the ring and getting down on one knee and everything.”

“You didn’t get her a ring?” Vex says, her voice practically scandalized. “Vax. You have to get her a ring.”

“I know, I will. I’m planning on it. I just… need to find one. The perfect one. And, you know, figure out how to do that in the ruins of Emon.”

“The _former_ ruins of Emon,” she reminds him, bumping his should with her own.

He chuckles, but otherwise ignores her levity. “And that’s one of the reasons I don’t Syldor around. If the only thing going on was just us trying to rebuild Emon I wouldn’t mind so much. But I’m going to be trying to plan a romantic proposal, and then a wedding, and I’d really like to just spend some time with my fiancee. Having him and his… _judgment_ around is going to make all of that far more difficult than it has to be.”

They sit in silence for a moment. “Do you think that father won’t like Keyleth?” Vex eventually asks, her voice quiet and careful.

“No!” Vax responds immediately. He sighs then, running a hand down his face. “Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t care what he thinks of her. I’ve never cared what he’s thought, and the last thing he’s every going to be able to make me do is love her any less. It’s just… she already thinks so little of herself…”

“Yeah,” Vex says, think of her friend and and how much the druid doubts herself, cringing when she thinks of the few times she’s sure she made that problem worse. “Listen, Percy and I will run interference with him while he’s here, okay?”

“Interference?”

“Yeah. We’ll keep him away from you guys. There really isn’t any reason you should have to spend any time with him. He’s going to be in meetings with the council most of the time anyway, so he’s going to have spend a lot of time with Percy as it is. And that can give Percy an excuse to monopolize his time when he’s back at the Keep. And I’ll make sure to keep him away from you and Keyleth as much as I can.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Vax says, smiling at his twin fondly.

“I know I don’t have to. I want to,” she responds. “I like seeing you happy.”

“Thanks, Stubby.” He wraps his arm around her, pulling her close.

“There is one condition, though,” Vex says after a moment of silence.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

She looks up at him, a goofy grin on her face. “Trinket’s the ring bearer at your wedding.”

Vax’s smile fades and his brow furrows as he studies her face, trying to figure out if she’s joking.

Vex’s grin just grows wider as she winks at him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Vex and Pike are gonna take me to Mr. Gilmore’s new shop, and then Keyleth said she’d braid my hair!” Velora says, grasping her father’s hand as they walk toward the door of the Keep.

“It sounds like you have a very busy day planned,” Syldor says to his youngest child.

“Mmhmm,” she nods. “I like Keyleth. She makes me a new flower for my hair every day.”

He smiles, kneeling in front of her when they get to the door. “Be a good girl today. Remember your manners.”

“I will.” She hugs him, and he kisses her cheek, smiling fondly at her before opening the door, walking through it to wait outside in the sun for Percival.

Syldor hadn’t known what to expect when he’d been told he would be staying with his children and their companions during his stay in Emon. He knew Velora would be thrilled, and that pleased him, but when the twins had left Syngorn last things had been tense, at best. After the relief at finally hearing for certain that they were both still alive had faded, he’d been left wondering exactly how awkward and difficult this stay would be.

Surprisingly, though, it hasn’t been as tense as he’d expected. It’s been even… pleasant. Granted, while Velora has been spending a great deal of time with her siblings and their friends, he hasn’t had the opportunity to do the same, with the exception of Percival, as he’s serving as the group’s emissary to the council. The young man’s been exceedingly cordial and polite, but Syldor can tell that it’s mostly diplomacy motivating his behavior.

He’s spent some time with Vex'ahlia as well, along with Percival. Mostly stretches of awkward silence and polite small talk as the pair tries to keep him occupied during the sparse time he spends not working. Vax'ildan, on the other hand, he’s only seen in passing for the most part. Really, Syldor has started to get the impression that, for some reason, his oldest daughter and her paramour have been making an effort to keep them apart.

In all honesty, he’s not sure how he feels about that.

It’s a sunny day, the early spring sun not yet bright enough to warm the air. He’s pleased to see the sun of this plane again, after having spent so long in the dusk of the Feywild. And the sun in Emon, outside of the Keep, is definitely pleasant, the green grass, the trees, and the flowers so vibrant that the idea of the place having been attacked by a dragon almost seems absurd.

Through the light sound of the wind and the singing of the birds, Syldor hears something soft and lyrical, almost like bells, coming from somewhere around the other side of the Keep. He follows the sound until he spots its source. Standing in the tall grass is the druid, Keyleth, the one Velora is so fond of, not wearing the antlers and armor she’d worn the only two times he had met her before, but with free flowing hair and a light dress that’s blowing around her in the wind. She’s laughing at something, her hands in the air, the light of magic floating around them as a tall sun flower grows out of the ground, toward her moving fingers.

A deeper laugh catches his attention and he looks down to see his son sitting in front of Keyleth, gazing up at her with an adoring smile on his face. Vax'ildan’s attention on her is rapt, his eyes tracking every one of her movements.

Syldor is too far away to hear what they’re saying, but they exchange a few words, the smile on Keyleth’s face growing wider. Vax'ildan grabs her hand, pulling her down into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. She settles against him as they both laugh, the loud happy sound almost foreign to Syldor’s ears as coming from his son.

“Almost sickeningly adorable, aren’t they?” Percival’s voice comes from not too far behind him. Syldor turns to look at him for a second, finding the younger man watching Vax'ildan and Keyleth as well, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

He turns his attention back to the pair. “She makes him very happy, doesn’t she?”

“They make each other happy,” Percival replies easily as Vax tangles his hand in Keyleth’s hair and pulls her in for a kiss.

“How long have they…?”

“I don’t know for sure. Things were… complicated. And the past few months felt like such a long time crammed into a very short period.”

Understanding what the younger man means, Syldor nods. “So they’re good for each other?”

Percival is quiet for a moment. “Yes,” he says. “I think so. Nobody has more faith in Keyleth than Vax, no matter how much I wish otherwise.” His voice trails off, his tone of disappointment seeming to be very much meant for himself. “And you can see for yourself, how good she is for him. I assure you, this has not been his normal state since I’ve known him. This protracted happiness… well, it’s new.”

That’s definitely something Syldor can believe. He knows that both of the twins were unhappy in Syngorn when they were growing up, that neither of them had much of a reason to be happy. But even then, Vax'ildan’s disposition always seemed to just be somewhat sullen. Vex'ahlia had a certain vivaciousness to her, but there were times when he wondered if Vax ever smiled. That sullenness had turned to anger as they grew older, and both of the times that Syldor had encountered the twins as adults, that anger had seemed to be his leading emotion.

Now, though, it seems like the anger and the sadness have been lifted from his soul, smoothing the lines on his face and the set of his shoulders. And Keyleth, who he’d only before noted as the nervous, awkward girl from his children’s party, seemed to be confident and care-free with Vax'ildan, her laughter coming easy, mixing with his son’s to create a melody that was fitting for the spring morning.

Syldor is surprised by how pleased he is to see his son so happy. “Do you know what their plans are?”

“Um… plans? Wh-what do you mean by ‘plans’, exactly?” Percival’s usually smooth and easy demeanor and tone falter as he stammers out his response.

“When all of this is over,” he clarifies. “Do they have plans to settle somewhere? Perhaps marry?”

“Well, um…” Syldor looks over to see the younger man cleaning his glasses. “I- I don’t know. I mean, rather, I wouldn’t feel comfortable… those plans would be, of course, _their_ plans.”

He watches Percival, appraising the situation. The immediate loss of composure suggests that he knows something, something he doesn’t want Syldor to know, or perhaps something his son doesn’t want him know. Which would suggest that Vax'ildan and Keyleth do indeed have plans for the future.

Should he push? A better father would push, he thinks.

Or perhaps a better father would have a right to push.

But he wasn’t  a better father. He’s not a better father.

“Alright, then,” he says, turning away from the sight of his son’s happiness. “I suppose we should get going. We have a great deal of work to do today.”

“Yes,” Percival says, clearing his throat. “Let us be off.”

They fall into step as they start off toward the city. The small talk is, as always, polite. Grudgingly so, in Percival’s case. But Syldor’s thoughts are still back at the Keep, the memory of his son’s smile lingering in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The stone is small, so small Vax almost misses it. While most of the city is well into rebuilding, there are some small areas that are still in ruins, that still need to be cleaned up. Vax and Percy have taken a few days to help the people in the city do that, clearing rubble and shattered belongings of the people who had lived there before.

The stone catches the sunlight from beneath a piece of burned wood. It’s green, white, orange, and blue, and it captures his attention completely. He isn’t sure if it’s a magical item or just an ordinary stone, but it’s beautiful, and he knows in an instant that it’s perfect for Keyleth.

“What did you find?” Percy asks, coming up behind him.

“This gem. It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” he agrees. “A little small.”

“Not too small,” Vax responds. “Perfect size for a ring.”

The other man’s expression changes then, a knowing smile pulling at his lips. “Indeed, it is.”

Vax smiles. It’s been just over a month since he had proposed to Keyleth, but finding a ring has been a difficult task. He’d promised her one, and though she really doesn’t seem to mind one way or the other, he really wants to do this right, down on one knee and all that. And he can’t do that without the ring.

Which, until now, he hadn’t been able to find. This stone, though… he feels like he was meant to find it. As though it was meant for Keyleth.

“I wonder if it’s magical,” Percy continues. “It’s certainly a strange coloring.”

“We could get it checked out,” Vax says. “We probably should, really. I don’t want to give her a ring that turns out to be cursed or something.”

“We’ll stop by Gilmore’s new place on the way back to the Keep,” Percy suggests.

Vax can feel his expression shift, his face paling just a bit, and he’s glad Percy is standing behind him. “Or we could ask Allura.”

“Allura’s in Westruun right now,” he replies as he starts to walk away, eager to get back to work. “We’ll stop by Gilmore’s.”

The idea of bringing the gem that he intends to propose to Keyleth with to Gilmore fills him with unease, and a guilty pit forms in his stomach. He knows he should have told Shaun by now about his relationship with Keyleth, should have told him as soon as it happened. It was shitty of him not to, but he just couldn’t figure out how. One of the last things in the world he wanted to do was hurt Shaun more than he already had. Of course, in his cowardly attempt to not hurt him he was probably going to cause more hurt than he would have in the first place.

But then, Vax thinks, what will he do if they don’t go? Not tell Gilmore until he gets his invitation to the wedding?

No. He should have told him earlier, and yes, it’s definitely not the best way to do this, telling Shaun about Keyleth while asking him to make sure her intended engagement ring isn’t evil, but this is his own fault for not saying anything sooner. He deserves the discomfort.

The sun is low in the sky, turning it into a tapestry of orange and pink, when they stop into the new Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. It’s still being built, and the west side of the sales floor is mostly complete, with the east side and most of the space in the back still bare wood and brick. There’s no door yet, just a curtain of heavy silk that makes a swishing sound when they push it aside.

Sherry looks up from the box she’s kneeling in front of, her ledger in one hand and a quill in the other. When she sees them she smiles, standing to greet them.

“How are you this evening, Sherry?” Percy asks. Vax used to be suspicious of Percy’s charm and graciousness, often wondering if it was all just a show, a mask he wore that was kept on by easy but dishonest words and gestures. He knows now, though, how to tell the difference between fake-charm Percy and genuine Percy, and the smile he has for Sherry is genuine.

“Busy. Seeking out new merchandise hasn’t been the easiest thing,” she replies, and though her face is drawn and her eyes are tired, her smile is wide, wider than Vax thinks it ever was before the Chroma Conclave attacked.

“Have you been able to scare up any more alchemy or potion making books?” he asks. Now that they’re not quite as busy as they had been when they were seeking the Vestiges and battling the Conclave, Keyleth has expressed an interest in perfecting her potion making. But with the devastation that Thordak had rained down on the world she’s been having a hard time finding good resources.

He also might be stalling. Just a bit.

“Not yet,” Sherry tells him. “But we’re waiting on a shipment that Vasselheim was gracious enough to send. I can let you know when they come in.”

“I would greatly appreciate that, thank you.”

“I didn’t realize you were interested in potion making,” she says.

“He’s not,” Percy interjects, his voice lighthearted and jovial. “His girlfriend is.”

“Oh!” She’s definitely surprised, but Vax is somewhat relieved to find that it doesn’t seem to be in any sort of negative way. “I didn’t realize that you had one.”

“Is Gilmore in?” Vax says quickly. “We’ve got this stone that we’d like him to look at.” He opens his palm, showing her the gem. She peers into his hand, pulling her glasses down her nose to get a better look.

“It’s lovely,” she says. “Is it magical?”

“That’s what we’re hoping to find out.”

“He’s in the back. I’ll go get him.” Sherry smiles at them one last time before disappearing behind the curtain leading to the back room.

Vax turns to Percy, leveling him with a dark look. “I really wish you hadn’t said that.”

“Said what?”

“That the books were for Keyleth. That I have a girlfriend.”

Percy’s brow furrows in confusion. “I didn’t realize it was a secret. It isn’t a secret. I don’t understand…”

“It’s just… I haven’t-”

Before he can say more, the curtain swooshes to the side and Gilmore walks into the room, a wide smile on his face. “Percival! Vax'ildan! Two of my favorite men in Taldorei! What brings you into my shop this fine evening?”

Vax can’t help but smile at Gilmore’s appearance. He’s in much better spirits than he was when they were in Whitestone. Just not having to keep up the cloaking shield alone has lifted a huge weight off if him, but Vax suspects that his now almost perpetual good mood comes more from his shop being back open than anything else. He looks over at Percy and finds that he, too, is smiling at Gilmore.

Unfortunately, though, Vax’s mood drops as he remembers the reason for their visit. “We were hoping you could take a look at something for us. Tell us if it’s magical and whether or not it’s evil. If you have time.” He holds out his hand, open his palm to reveal the small gem.

Shaun picks it up between his thumb and forefinger, holding it up to the light. “What an unusual stone. It’s lovely. Where did you find it?”

“In some of the rubble.”

Focusing on the stone, he holds it up, his eyes flashing. After a long moment of studying it, Shaun looks back up. “You really found this in the rubble?”

“Yes,” Vax replies, confused.

“That’s one lucky find,” Shaun says, placing it back in Vax’s hand. “That stone is incredibly rare.”

“What is it?” Percy asks.

“A stone of elemental healing.”

“Elemental healing?” Vax and Percy ask in unison.

“It allows you to heal yourself or another using the elements.”

“Wow. That really is perfect for Keyleth,” Percy says. “Maybe it really was calling to you.”

Gilmore’s smile widens. “Ah, so it’s a gift for our druid princess?”

“She’s more of a druid queen now,” Percy says, his voice proud, not noticing Vax’s discomfort at the direction the conversation was starting to go. “And more of an engagement ring than a gift.”

Vax can practically see Gilmore figuring it out, the other man’s eyebrows drawing together as his gaze shifts to Vax, his smile starting to dim. “Ah,” he says after a long moment of silence. “So I guess congratulations are in order.”

The only thing Vax can do is look at him.

“I fear I may have spoken out of turn,” Percy eventually says, his voice flat, but uncomfortable. “I’ll just… give you two a moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Vax says once Percy has walked away. It’s the only thing he can think to say.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Shaun says. His voice is warm and genuine, but Vax can see that it’s not as jovial as usual, and his smile isn’t as bright.

“No, I should have told you a long time ago.”

“You did.”

“I told you I was in love with someone. I told you I didn’t think they loved me back. I should have told you it was Keyleth and I should have told you we were together.”

“You have no obligation to me, Vax.”

“I do,” Vax says, his voice insistent. “Whatever else we are or might have been, you’re still my friend.”

His smile is wider now. “And I’m glad of that. I truly am.”

“I’m sorry. Really. I just… I didn’t know how to tell you. I guess a part of me just hoped you’d find out from someone else. And that was really shitty of me. I should have told you as soon as it happened.”

“Well, it’s not as though you had the time to set aside for a personal conversation,” Shaun says. “You were traveling the world in your fight against a group of ancient dragons.” His tone seems to be mostly back to normal now, almost taking on a teasing nature.

Vax rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Actually, I could have told you the morning after it happened. It was when we went to Marquette.”

“I’m not going to hold it against you that you didn’t tell me as soon as it happened.”

“I know, it’s just…” he lets out a heavy breath. “I feel bad.”

“Don’t,” Shaun says. “I won’t say that I loved finding out like this, but I understand.”

“You’re really not upset?”

“Well, that depends,” he says, and Vax tenses up. “Am I invited to the wedding?” His smile stretches across his face, his white teeth on full display.

“Of course!” Vax replies instantly. “This is going to be one of the most important days of my life. Of course I want you there. And I’m sure Keyleth will as well.”

“Then I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you.”

Vax steps forward, wrapping Gilmore up in a warm hug. “Thank you, Shaun.”

“Congratulations,” he says, returning the hug. “Truly.”

“Thank you,” Vax says again, stepping back, but staying close.

“She makes you happy? Our druid princess?”

“Yeah,” he replied, unable to keep the blissful smile from stretching across his face. “Ridiculously happy, really.”

“I can tell,” Shaun says, his eyes studying Vax’s face. “Happiness suits you.”

“Suprisingly, I think so, too.”

“I’m ecstatic for you. I really am. And for Keyleth.”

“I think she’ll be very happy to hear that. She’s really very fond of you.”

“As I am of her,” Gilmore tells him. “I have seen a change in both of you. You’re obviously very good for each other.”

“She’s definitely good for me,” Vax says. “And I hope I’m good for her.”

“If the change I’ve seen in her recently is any indication, I’d say you are.”

“Thank you, Shaun. Truly. You’re an amazing friend.”

When Vax walks out of the shop to join Percy, he feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

“You should have told him,” Percy says, his voice just as disapproving as the expression on his face.

“I know,” Vax says with a sigh. “But it’s all okay now.”

He starts to walk away from the shop, but Percy’s hand on his shoulder stops him. When Vax turns to look at him, the other man seems distinctly uncomfortable. “What is it?” Vax asks.

“It might not be my place,” Percy starts, “but I’m the closest thing Keyleth has to a brother and I feel like it’s my responsibility to protect her.”

“What are you getting at, Freddie?”

“The reason you didn’t tell Gilmore about Keyleth,” Percy says. “Is it because you still harbor some… feelings? Or some notion of possible… I don’t know… possibilities?”

“Possible possibilities?”

“I’m being serious, Vax.”

“Of course not!” Vax responds, feeling somewhat offended. “My heart belongs to Keyleth. All of it. She’s the only one I want.”

Percy looks at him, his eyes calculating. It’s a look Vax is used to seeing on the other man, but he isn’t very used to seeing it aimed at him.

Eventually, Percy relaxes. “All right. I just needed to make sure.”

Vax sighs, frustrated, but says, “It’s okay. I understand.” And he really does. He knows that, perhaps besides her father, he and Percy are the two people who love Keyleth most, and no matter how powerful she is, no matter how quickly she could probably kill both of them if she wanted to, they still want to protect her and take care of her.

“‘Possible possibilities,’” Vax repeats as they start walking down the street, throwing his arm around Percy’s shoulder. “That was very eloquent, Freddie. Really. Almost as good as 'life needs things to live’.”

“Shut up.”

Vax’s laughter echoes down the street as the two make their way back to the Keep.


End file.
